Tsuyo
Background Personality Tsuyo can be best described as a humble, respecting and responsible child. Even as a young girl, she showcased a higher level of maturity and intellect. She has often been used by her siblings as a 'scapegoat' to escape their own actions as she was the youngest, and was often excused from any punishment. However, Tsuyo was already aware of this treatment in her age, but still did not complain, as she saw it as her duty to help her siblings from most problems. It also served as a way for her to bond with her brothers and sister. Apart from carrying the burden of blame, Tsuyo was cherished as the "daddy's girl" of the family, much like her sister. As such, the two children had developed a sibling rivalry together, although it faded quickly as they grew to the phase of adolescence. Growing up under the tutelage of the Mizukage, she was lectured about honesty and responsibility from a very young age, and as she grew older, these values were part of her. As such, Tsuyo is not likely to lie, unless there is a need for her to tell a fable. Tsuyo also displays a great deal of humility, and often puts others before her, seeing it as her duty to do so. Tsuyo is prone to putting her life on the line for the sake of others, regardless of their stature or social standing. It is her duty, atleast to her perspective, to help protect those who are not capable of protecting themselves. Although she considers herself as a protector of the innocent, Tsuyo is not above eliminating the evil and corrupt without the slightest of mercy or hesitation. Thus, Tsuyo is a warrior who is prepared to kill the wicked in order for the innocent to live. Her selflessness, bravery, responsibility as well as her profound level of intellect and maturity has been noted by few to be multiple years her senior. Unlike her ancestors and most of her relatives, Tsuyo bears no thirst for blood. Although blessed with their gift to the highest degree, she does not have their savage disposition and lack of tactics, separating her from the average Kaguya kin. She, on the other hand, only battles if there is need to do so, and often tries to stray away from the conflict, quickly taking down opponents without even being in the battlefield. Thus, she only harnessed the physical gift of the Kaguya, rather than the mental instability, stubborn nature and bloodthirst they possess. Contrary to her clansmen, Tsuyo always has a plan when coming into battle, and always double-checks it for flaws and errors, improvements as well as how it will be initiated. Tsuyo is personally against bloodshed and continuous fighting, seeing it as a mere waste of time. Nevertheless, she is not about going into battle to fight for what is right, this non-violent disposition is a trait that is presumed to be influenced by her father. Like her father, however, Tsuyo is capable of causing a high level of destruction if push comes to shove. Tsuyo, like Heiwa, has an intimidating alter ego. A child that was blessed with a beautiful smile and a profound level of joy, held in her a deep, dark and incredibly thirst-quenching visage. Those who peer into her beautiful eyes witness a deep, dark soul that had no remorse, no mercy, but a thirst for bloodshed and the desire to have their heads. Contrary to belief, this intimidating visage is not killing intent, but a display of another side of her nature. A mere facade meant to shake the toughest hearts and move the highest mountains. Tsuyo also displays a courageous and daring demeanour, brave and unmoved by any threats. From a young age, Tsuyo has done things her siblings did not dare to do just because she felt like it. Often seen and misinterpreted as impulsive and unable to comprehend the situation and the threats that accompany it, Tsuyo is well aware of the threat it encompasses when he does something, but is simply a stubborn person. This stubborn disposition is undoubtedly a trait she inherited from Heiwa, as she was exposed to her demeanour from the earliest age. This inability to be scared, even by her own demise, is often speculated to stem from her resolve and will. Her will, like her fathers, is not capable of being overcome, and few have proved capable of ever persuading her to do something she had initially objected to. As a true inheritor of the will of water, Tsuyo was taught many times to be an idealist, to adapt instead of succumbing to challenges. As such, Tsuyo never lets anything bring her down, instead she twists it in her favour, adapting and eventually overcoming the obstacle at hand. Tsuyo, regardless of the many great qualities she possesses, has her own share of insecurities. As a result of being lied to by her own father, who only wanted to make her feel apart of the family, Tsuyo is always suspicious of others, and barely manages to trust another person or anything they say. Even on missions, she keeps an eye on his colleagues. Consequently, she developed paranoia, and it has become so severe that Tsuyo was often sleep-deprived, fearing that someone would harm her whilst she slept. Through counselling, however, she was able to over-come her insecurities, although she became less paranoid and more suspicious of others, barely trusting anything they do. Her trust issues also contributed to Tsuyo's enclosed and distant demeanour regarding her life and history. Although a naturally kind and optimistic person, her nature completely fades away when her past is involved. Tsuyo is also afraid of physical contact with anyone except Heiwa, fearing that she might not be able to control her bones and possibly kill them. As such, she avoids any form of physical contact with others, be it a handshake or hug. This caused her to distance herself from any social interaction, making her socially awkward. Appearance Tsuyo bears an appearance quite similar to her mother, and both of them have received remarks and praise for their beauty. Regardless, Tsuyo's clothing and appearance is that of a normal person, and does not express any exuberance and superiority. Nonetheless, Tsuyo's natural beauty is what makes her appearance appealing, regardless of her clothing. Like her adoptive father and biological mother, she has a light skin-tone, smooth and pure. Her shoulder-length hair is golden in color, and each strand is soft and silky, due to the care and attention in which she provides for it each and every day. Tsuyo has an average physique, with a slim waist and height of 5'5 (166 cm) as well as weight of 111.8 lb (50.7 kg). She has well-toned abs and muscles, which perfectly align to her body. Often, her body has been compared to that of models, along with her beautiful face and luscious hair. Although Tsuyo's body, physique and sexual appeal have been remarked and praised on multiple occassions, her dress styles deviate from what others would expect, and is often plain instead of glamorous, royal or exuberant. Her upper body clothes usually consist of a black vest and a beige short-sleeved shirt with a small black button on the end of each of her sleeves. Her shirt is almost always unbuttoned when not on missions, exposing her black vest. As her breasts have yet to reach a feasible size, she does not wear a bra. Her forehead protector, the symbol of her love for her village, is tied around her right arm instead of her forehead. Her lower body is adorned by a brown short skirt with crossed-line decorations, along with a pair of black leggings, concealing her smooth, beautiful legs. Finishing off her attire is a pair of sandals that reach calve-length. This has become her signature appearance, even as a sniper, as the beige and brown colors easily hide her appearance from targets and any threats around the vicinity, thus making them a perfect fit for any mission that requires stealth and quick assassinations among large crowds. During times of warfare, Tsuyo alters her appearance drastically. Her shoulder-length hair is tied in a ponytail and there is not a single strand that is not combed back, and her forehead is concealed by the standard Kirigakure forehead protector, which has a black cloth. Her attire is also drastically changed, with the exception of her black vest. Instead of her biege shirt, Tsuyo wears a long-sleeved Kirigakure flak jacket over her vest, which is always fully zipped. Her brown skirt is replaced by black trousers that nearly reach her calf. Her boots are replaced by a black pair of geta, much like the Seventh. On her waist is a tool pouch and a water bottle filled with special healing water. Abilities Chakra Prowess & Control Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Nature Transformation Genjutsu & Yin Release Taijutsu & Physical Attributes Tools & Equipment Stats Synopsis Trivia Quotes References